


The Last Time

by huxfiles



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Dutch is Sad, M/M, Memories, Riding, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxfiles/pseuds/huxfiles
Summary: Dutch reflects on the last time Hosea and him really had a private moment together.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I was feeling a bit of angst but then I sort of wanted smut so now we're here.

With everything that had happened, Dutch had hardly a moment to grieve the loss of… him until now. It didn’t feel real. They’d been together through thick and thin. Even when they couldn’t stand each other, they were still together. And now… because of HER, he was dead. That bitch! He wished he had killed her himself. It would have given Hosea some rest, or at least, he wanted to think so. Hosea wouldn’t have agreed with shooting Molly. It would have been about using her in some way, outsmarting the enemy. Maybe even forgiving her. But Dutch didn’t have him to steady his hand.  


Arthur was trying to fill in that gap, but he wasn’t very good at it. Well, he was, but it wasn’t what Dutch wanted. He just wanted Hosea back. No one else mattered but him. Had he treated him badly? Maybe. What would he be saying now? Would he even listen to him? He closed his eyes and adjusted in his bed, trying to forget the pain that sat in his stomach. No matter how long he laid there, it didn’t do anything. He sighed and pushed himself up and grabbed his boots and coat. The camp was mostly quiet, only a few people awake.  


Arthur was writing in his journal with a troubled expression on his face. What was he thinking about? Probably him. Arthur seemed to be upset with him lately. Everyone did. Well, it wasn’t his fault they were in this situation! It was Molly’s! Dutch shook his head and headed into the caves of Beaver Hollow, grabbing a lantern along his way. It was a dirty, disgusting place, but it wasn’t just the cave. It was the world. 

Perhaps he had been part of the problem, once, and maybe still was, but what Milton had done to Hosea… it was heartless. Dirty. Disgusting. Hosea was not a good man, not by any means, but he was good enough for the world. He had raised those boys more than Dutch ever really had. 

I should have died, Dutch thought idly. The camp would have been happier. But then, who would lead? Hosea wasn’t a leader, though he wasn’t a follower, either. He pushed the thoughts away. Hosea would be struggling as much as he was, he at least knew that much for sure.

As he walked through the cave, he noticed a sliver of moonlight. Glancing up, Dutch could see a ladder going up a hole. After some climbing, he made it out. It wasn’t the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen, but it was better than that cave, as well as camp. Sitting down, he watched the moon and stars cast light between the trees. It was quiet and allowed him to truly think.  


Maybe this was a time to think of that plan. Well, what could it be? Tahiti? No. That wasn’t possible anymore, at least not right now. Hide in the city? They’d be caught. He sighed and leaned back into the soft grass, staring up at the sky. 

“You look troubled.”

“I am.”

Dutch watched as most of the camp sat around the fire, laughing and singing. They were happy. It was nice to watch - hopefully that would last going forward. Though, he knew that hard times would probably come. It was their luck. Hosea sighed and sat down next to him, taking a sip of his drink before handing the cup to Dutch. 

“You look like you need it, Dutch.”

“Thanks, Hosea.” He took a long sip of the drink before placing it down. “You know, it’s nice to see them enjoying themselves.”

“It is,” Hosea agreed. “It’s a rare moment, considering everything.”

“We’ll get through it, don’t worry. We always do. You just… need a little faith.”

“I have that faith. Don’t assume I don’t. But you, Dutch, need to look at reality. Not the one you’ve made up in your head, the one in front of us.” Hosea leaned over and put a hand on Dutch’s. It was smaller than his, but fit perfectly at the same time. Dutch’s were strong, but Hosea’s were thin; the veins and bones were clear to at the slightest movement. It was a sign of old age, but not weakness. Hosea was never weak, despite how he looked next to Dutch. 

Dutch sighed and turned his hand to hold Hosea’s. “Maybe,” he replied. “But right now, I just want it to be you and I. Alone. Away from all this stress. Clear my head, maybe. Then I can come up with a better plan.”

“You and your plans,” Hosea huffed, shaking his head. “Well, let’s plan for tomorrow. We can slip away, even if it’s just for a few moments.” He pulled his and Dutch’s hand up, kissing it gently before standing up and heading over to chat with some of the gang members. 

In the mid morning, Hosea announced that he and Dutch would be going out to town for some business matters.

“Do you need help?” Arthur asked, glancing up from his cup of coffee.

“No, I think we’re alright, son, but thank you,” Dutch replied, giving a curt nod. “We’ll be back soon.”

The two got on their horses and began the short ride to Saint Denis.

“Remind you of home, Hosea?” Dutch asked as they arrived into the city. 

“A little. It’s a bit warmer than home, though. Admittedly, I’m not a fan of swamps. Too humid, and the horses don’t like the alligators,” Hosea replied, looking around the city. It was definitely a welcome change of pace in comparison to the small towns they’d been moving around from. It did feel like home, just a little.

They stopped at the hotel, Dutch getting them a room, each going up separately. It was safer that way. They were outlaws, and crime was a way of life, but this wasn’t something they wanted to get caught doing. It was harder to escape, as well. 

“This bed is nice,” Dutch said as he lay down, getting comfortable in the soft mattress. 

“You have the best spot in the whole place, I thought your bed was nice enough,” Hosea commented. He slept in some storage closet! Though, at least it was his own room. He supposed he couldn’t really complain that much. 

Dutch rolled his eyes and held out a hand. “Come ‘ere,” he said, and Hosea walked over, climbing on top of him. 

“How should we do it today?” Hosea asked, though it wasn’t something Dutch would actually answer. It was completely rhetorical. Hosea called the shots, Dutch followed along, despite what happened outside of the bedroom. “Well, I think I might have an idea.”

“And what would that be?” Dutch asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hosea leaned over and kissed him. “You expect me to tell you?” He asked lowly, pulling away just slightly from Dutch’s lips. “Not today, Dutch.”

Dutch grinned and leaned up to kiss him again. The two began to tear at each other’s clothes, fumbling with all the buttons on their shirts. The fashion of the day didn’t make sex particularly easy. That was manageable, though. Once their torsos were free of clothing, Hosea dipped his head down to explore his body, running his tongue over one of Dutch’s nipples. Dutch groaned and tightened his grip on his sheets, pushing his head back. Hosea knew what he was doing - he knew where the triggers were by heart now. 

“So hard already?” Hosea asked, chuckling as he felt the bulge in his pants. He put just a small amount of pressure on it with the ball of his hand - just enough for Dutch to feel it, but not give him any relief, which he already looked like he wanted. Dutch always wanted to rush things, but Hosea was slow, and took his time. He thought about his next option, while Dutch rushed ahead without a second of thought. 

Dutch pushed his hips up in response, but Hosea pushed them down gently, leaning back up to kiss him. He suddenly got off of Dutch, reaching into a small pack they’d brought with them. He pulled out the small vial of lubricant they brought on them for these instances. However, he didn’t open them, instead pulled off his pants and shoes before settling in front of Dutch. 

“What-”

“Just watch.”

He slipped a finger into himself after applying lubricant, Dutch watching curiously. Shit, that was hot. The faces Hosea was making… they would be etched in his head forever, and it would be a good thing. Hosea continued to spread himself until he felt he was ready to take Dutch’s cock, which could be a monster to take in sometimes. Thankfully, he’d grown used to it. The first time had been a bit of a shock, though. 

He undid Dutch’s pants, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. He lubricated Dutch before positioning himself over him and gently sliding himself down. Once he got used to the feel, he looked over at Dutch. “Figured it out yet?” he teased, pulling Dutch’s hand onto his hips. 

“Yeah, I think I have,” Dutch replied, clearly somewhat taken aback. Hosea had really never done something like this before. They preferred to keep it simple - they didn't have the time to try anything different, at least not anymore. Being on the run limited their options. It had mostly been blowjobs recently, but this was much better. 

Hosea began to slowly rock his hips before picking up the pace, pushing himself up and down. Dutch was in a bliss of pleasure and awe. Watching Hosea’s body move like that… it was memorising. And would definitely remain in his memory. Eventually, Dutch felt himself close to coming, and just before he could make any noise too great, Hosea leaned close and kissed him, not wanting anyone outside to hear them. Sex in a place like this was normal, but someone might notice two men’s groans. They couldn’t have that, not right now, when they needed everything to be going smoothly.  


Hosea pulled off of him, hot and sticky. He fell into the bed next to Dutch and curled up next to him. “Enjoyed it, cowboy?”

“Oh, very much,” Dutch replied, kissing his cheek before running his hand through the grey wisps of Hosea’s hair. He wished they could stay like this forever. It would be easier, probably. 

But unfortunately, it hadn’t, and real life was upon them. Dutch was here. Alone. No Hosea. The only thing he had to remember him by was a photograph now. Everything he had was definitely gone now. Those Pinkertons had ruined everything they had. He sighed and stood up, heading down the ladder again and back to camp. He laid down in his bed, looking at the photograph of him and Hosea when they were younger. A photograph, however, didn’t replace Hosea. 

God, he wished it did, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm trying to get better at writing for uni, so motivation (kudos and comments) are always appreciated! Also a sort of self promo for my tumblr lol but follow me @huxfiles! I might start putting some of my work on tumblr, not sure.


End file.
